From Ruby to Gold
by Winter'sBrokenHeart
Summary: A young vampire stumbles arcross the Cullen family, and creates an interest for one of the residences, Edward. His ways as an old vampire shapes and turns around as he learns more about his human life and falls deeper in love.
1. The Smell that Tastes

I was crazed with my newborn thirst. All I could think about was soothing the burning in my throat, to drown it with the scent that was so mouth watering.

I had woken in the forest alone, unsure of how I got there. I couldn't remember an ounce of anything before the extreme torture that I had felt rumbling through my veins.. I did remember that I was on the verge of death; my feet dangling off the cliff of the unknown. I felt the cold blackness of a hand reaching to grab my body. Then my body cringed in the sudden flash of heat. It was so sharp, so surreal. I found myself unafraid of the cold hand that wanted to claim my life before. I screamed for it to take me, to drag me down into the unknown, to stop this burning. Despite my screams, the hand didn't take me. The burning spread into every organ of my body, no cell remained untouched. I thought that I was going to catch fire and destroy the forest around me. I kept screaming and throwing myself around the forest floor, trying to find some relief. It felt like days had passed before the sensation slowly came to a halt. Suddenly, the sun became brighter and my nose burned with passion over scents I've never smelt before. The wonder took me full-force and I found myself craving more, wanting to experience every scent. Then I smelt something that I could taste, like a watermelon scented candle. My throat burned with desire to engulf it. To swallow whatever I was smelling whole. Like I said, I became crazed with my newborn thirst.

My eyes jilted to the left to spot what I had smelled. A women was hiking through the forest, she looked concerned, troubled. Maybe she had heard my screams of pain and had come to find me. My smile curled across my face as I snickered at her stupidity. Well to be honest, she wasn't stupid, just naïve to my existence. I knew at the moment that my eyes locked on her that I would destroy her life. I had no care for her, I just wanted to drink the scent. To finally satisfy the burning.

She turned her back on me, unable to see me through her peripheral before, but still looking for the source of the screaming. She opened her mouth to call out to the distress call, but my lips against her hot flesh silenced her cry. Instead, she gasped short airs of shock while I drained her of life.

The sensation of her blood in my mouth was utterly indescribable. I felt excitement, joy, and satisfaction all rolled into a single helping. It flowed so quickly through me. I never wanted it to end. Then her skin lost her heat, and I felt her limp body underneath my lips. Suddenly, the sensation was gone, and I was the only thing holding her body away from the ground. She looked frightfully pale, but then again, I guess all the dead looked like that. I focused my thoughts, trying to remember if I have ever seen anyone dead, but my mind was like a train wreak. It was filled with new sounds, sights, smells, touches, everything felt so different that I couldn't focus. At least I could focus away from the burning of my throat…but I still craved more.

I shifted around the trees at super-fast speed. I knew that this wasn't normal; there was no way I could be human, even if I couldn't remember what being human was like. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. I smelled something again, something that felt familiar. My instincts told me to run toward it, so I listened.

I was suddenly commanded by pure instinct at this point, but I had no care to do anything else in my mind. I was so blown away by all that was happening, it was no shock to me for my brain to go into autopilot. I was just listening to the voice in my head that told me to run. Just run to that smell. The smell of honey, chocolate, roses, fresh books, and even money. It was a weird combination, but very strong and distinct….it was calling for me, wanting me closer.

Suddenly, the forest broke into a small yard that carried a large house on it much like a turtle carrying a rabbit on its shell. The house just barely fit into the open yard before the lawn turned back into the forest that was concealing the house. It was a beautiful house no doubt, and seemed very open, almost as if it was inviting me in. I didn't have much time to think about whether or not to accept that invitation before a hand collided with my throat and pushed me against the trees.

My eyes quenched against the pain, but I had a feeling that it didn't hurt me as much as it should have. However, my feet were still off the ground and I didn't want to look at the assailant. I felt scared, like I was seconds from leaving this short life I lived. I flashed back to the cold hand, and then the heat that followed. I wailed in pain at the thoughts of my most recent memory. Then I connected my thoughts the sensation of the women's blood in my body. The desire to drink it came over me again and I felt like I needed it. My body forgot about the hand that clutched me to the tree and my eyes flew open, searching for a fresh victim.

"Poor thing." A velvet breath brushed against my face. "You have just been changed. No wonder you cannot control your desire."

My thoughts were distracted by the voice, and my eyes twitched nervously to view the face. It was a strong, beautiful face. I felt like I was staring a rock that had been molded by a lifetime of water flowing over it. His cheekbones arched in just the right place, his lips just a thin line of purple-pink skin. He too, looked like the dead, but you could feel the life inside of him. His tussled bronze hair shown brilliantly in the sunlight, as did his skin. It took me off guard at first, but something inside of me told me I was no different. Then my eyes locked with his. They were a glowing golden, and I was lost in the color for a moment. Then I recognized the expression on his face, it looked confused, but fixed. He was reading me.

"I must tell Carlisle. It is luck that you were drawn here before you murdered any other hikers. We'll have to get rid of the body before the wolves find out. It would do no good to break the treaty now." His grip loosed on my neck, and for the first time I felt like he was actually talking to me. "You will feel guilty about killing that women once your thoughts become yours again. You were ruled on instinct, as we all once were, but we can help you. Carlisle can, anyway. I have no experience in converting young vampires, I've only watched him do it. But first tell me, do you want to change?"

My eyes locked with his. My instincts screamed 'NO!' It wanted me to run so fast and far away from this thing that was holding me. I knew that I could outrun him, for some reason I knew I was faster and stronger than him. But then I felt another sort of tug from inside of me. I knew I would feel guilty in the future. He was right. But mostly, a tug came from inside that I wanted to see this threat holding my neck again. At that thought, he flinched. I stared at him for another minute, trying to make a decision

"What's your name?" I asked him in a baritone voice that I haven't heard come out of my mouth before. It shocked me, but then again, I couldn't remember what my voice sounded like before. I just knew it didn't sound like this.

"Well if you are worried about trivial things such as your voice and my name, then you aren't entirely ruled by instinct." The fact that he could hear my thoughts about my voice sent another wave of shock down through me. That means that he could hear what I thought of him physically too…and my desire to stare at him. No wonder he flinched. "My name is Edward." My guess is that he wanted to stop listening to my thoughts now.

"I would tell you mine Edward-" I started to tell him. "But I can't seem to remember…."

He chuckled at my inability, and let my feet touch the ground again. "Don't worry." His velvet voice was so much more calming now that I was on the ground. "You will remember in due time. Once you recover your real-self you'll remember some of the basics of your human life."

"So I was right in assuming I wasn't a human?"

"Well you were" Edward started to explain. "But now you are a newborn vampire. A vampire completely ruled by thirst. Except for some reason, you seem to be able to be distracted from your thirst."

The second he mentioned my thirst, it brought back the wonderful memory. I wanted that feeling again, and I wanted it now.

"I guess I shouldn't have mentioned it." His hand trapped me against the tree again as I was ready to flee to find another human to prey on. "Come inside with me, Carlisle will help you. He's helped all of us to become as human as we can. He is very much a father to me."

I wanted to answer him, but that desire became very small now. It was a tiny voice trapped in a room full of 300 different people in my mind. I heard it, but felt no desire to look for it, it was just another voice in the room. The only thing I wanted to do was find more of my new found drug. I had no desire to quit it, to have that burning craving come back.

Edward must have heard my thoughts again, because he said: "Don't worry about your thirst. Carlisle will take care of you. Just please, come. I feel drawn to you…"

As he spoke those words, it seemed to erase my thirst. He had said the right words, pushed the right button, to make all the voices in my head go away. All except that one that was trying so hard to be heard earlier. I stopped my trashing against the tree, and he loosened his grip again. Then we both walked together towards the inviting house.


	2. Accepted and Rejected

Edward walked inches from me as we made our way to the house. I felt like a magnet, like I was going to be sucked to him and stick. I was battling the urge against the pull; keeping the distance between us. I wanted to know everything about him, because knowing everything about him, would be knowing everything about me. I wondered why he walked so close. I guess it's because Edward's afraid I will make a run for it. I don't blame him, I probably would have if he let there be distance.

My eyes and focus was drawn back to the mystical house. Edward had said that Carlisle was a father to him. Were there others in the house? Then a surge of panic ran through me, and my instincts kicked in. My mind raced to the conclusion that Edward was meant to draw me in. He was meant to take me inside so that his family can feed on me, or simply have the pleasure of hunting after and killing me.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts. "Newborns….so quick to start fights. I promise you that the only real threat is you. Your instincts blind you. You need to control them." He looked at me then, his brows furrowed with the gravity of the situation.

I understood that humans lives were in danger. I understood that my instincts controlled every single action I made, but my instincts had to be there for a reason. They were _my _instincts there for _my _survival. There was a belief building in my gut that Edward was here to kill me. He was keeping me from running so he can have the pleasure of killing me himself.

"If standing close to you brings you discomfort, I will gladly step away." Edward offered to me "However, I doubt that it will build any trust between us. If you would like to live like a nomad, then be my guest. I'm not forcing you into this decision."

Edward's words would have seemed harsh to me if they were written on paper, but his voice brought a message of another kind. My gut feeling that had been so strong earlier plumped to me knees. Now, I honestly believed that the choice really was mine. Either way, I don't think I could understand what to do with my vampire disease. Edward seemed to offer a helping hand, and I would rather not go through this alone….

I stopped walking to the house and focused my thoughts. They were running wildly in my head, and some were even colliding. Now I knew that Edward was right, my instincts were controlling everything I did. It was so much easier falling back on them than taking the effort to actually think. I had a problem.

"I've made my decision." I brought my face back to Edward's and tried to fill my words with sincerity. It was hard to believe my words when my intuition told me otherwise. "I think….that I do want to go with you."

"Good." Edward smiled. It took me by surprise. The conversation was too serious to me to be smiling. "I know you'd rather me to tell you more about my family before I take you in to meet them, but I think its better my way. My words can not do them justice, and we are all very unique. I'm sure once you meet Carlisle, you will believe you are making the right decision."

"Who is he?" My curiosity was building inside of me so much that I felt like I was going to burst.

"The person who washed away my guilt. He saved me from some more….uncivilized choices of living."

I didn't bother to respond this time. I came to the conclusion that if I kept asking Edward questions, he would keep giving me answers. It was better to move on inside. Edward and I resumed walking again.

Edward gracefully opened the door and held it open for me. I walked inside the grand room. Everything seemed so open and welcome in the house. It was hard to feel the anxiety I felt about the family earlier. If I had blood, I'm sure my cheeks would have blushed at my bizarre accusations.

"Carlisle" Edward sang through the house. I wondered if my voice ever sounded as pleasant as his did. I wanted it too.. Edward looked at me again, with an expression that was hard to read. He seemed to be unsure about his thoughts, not knowing exactly what to think of me. Then he turned his body back to the stairs "Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme." He called out each name with such care.

A blur of grey whipped around us. Then the family stood in a staggered line before my eyes. My eyes were drawn to the blonde on the far left. She literally had to be the most beautiful creature I've seen in my life, but her body stance made me feel unwelcome and disgusted at her. Then my eyes floated to a tall man next to a short fragile looking woman. He looked very edgy and shady, scars covering his entire body. He drew a gut-wrenching fear out of me. I couldn't stare at him any longer, so my eyes drew back to Edward.

He really was almost close to perfect. My eyes were completely delighted to look at him. His hair color, his golden eyes, his perfectly soft face. I didn't know why I liked to look at him, I even felt a little disgust at the pleasure I took in it. His eyes were completely locked to mine. I knew he was reading my thoughts, and I so wished I could read his. I wanted to know what he thought.. Was he really as mystical as my brain had made him believe?

I watched Edward's head shift+ to his right, and mine followed. I found myself staring into the face of what looked like a middle-aged man with slicked-back blonde hair. He was so close that I could feel his nostrils blowing air on me. I literally jumped back from the shock and slammed my body against the wall, causing it to dent. The second my feet hit the ground, I jumped into a defensive crouch.

'This is it' my instincts whispered into my already-willing ears. 'If you are going to die here, you might as well try to take out one or two of them with you.' A lighter-pitched yet mincing snarl escaped through my clenched teeth. I felt like a small car on a crowded highway; my horn didn't sound powerful, but that doesn't mean I couldn't destroy a few lives when I crash.

The family advanced toward me to protect the middle-aged blond. He through out a hand and they all stopped before they took their first step. I noticed that Edward and the fragile looking woman standing next to the scared vampire didn't advance on me either. I assumed that the blonde was Carlisle. Carlisle seemed serene and reassured that I wouldn't hurt him He looked calm despite the anxiety radiating off the rest off the family.

"Peace everyone." Carlisle's voice sounded with passion. It was hard not to like him. "He is just a newborn." His hand reached out to me despite that I was still in my crouch. "What is your name?"

I didn't leave my crouch. I eyed Carlisle's hand with disbelieve. I eyed the entire family with disbelieve. When my eyes found Edward, he looks disappointed. At me I guess. It instantly melted my disbelieve; I didn't want my new=found friend mad at me. I took a deep breath of the sweet scent that flowed through the house and stood up straight.

I took Carlisle's hand and shook it. "I'm still not sure of my name, sir. I can not remember."

The short fragile-looking woman next to her scared mate smiled and skipped over to Carlisle's right. "I saw you coming." She said to me. Her hair was short and flipped out on the ends, almost like a punk hairdo, but her clothes told me she was an Italian supermodel. She reached out my hand like Carlisle did, but when I took it, she pulled me close into a hug. "My name is Alice."

The breath taking blonde took Carlisle's left and eyed me with disgust. Her body jerked towards Edward. "Why did you bring him here, Edward?" She crossed her arms and shifter her weight on one leg, making her look like a mother punishing a child. "We don't need to deal with the troubles of a newborn, especially if he's killed a human!"

Edward looked at his feet. "He has…"

"WHAT?!!" The blonde's chest leaned in towards Edward. "Did you even think of the problem with the wolves?"

"I thought we could go and get the body ourselves and hide them from the wolves."

"Edward! Did you even think about this? It would be a different situation if he had been born into our family, but he is a stranger! A stranger! We have no obligations! You should have just let the wolves kill him!"

I defiantly did not like that blonde.

"Rosalie, please." Another woman walked up and gingerly placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We will never leave someone of our kind to suffer the death of the wolves."

"Esme is right Rosalie." Carlisle said turning to her. "We should help him out.:

"Ugh!" Rosalie huffed in disgust and shook Esme's hand off. She blurred to the stairs. "Whatever you decide to do Carlisle, you are doing on your own. I'm not helping him!"

The big muscular vampire blurred to her side and held her. "Come, let's go upstairs…They can handle this. We need to get you to calm down."

"I am calm Emmett!" Rosalie responded. "My words are what I truly feel. We don't have any purpose for helping him out. Carlisle is just too compassionate."

"Rose!" The scared vampire spoke for the first time. His words were heavy with intensity.

"Jasper! I mean it! I'm leaving" Rosalie blurred up the stairs, and Emmett soon followed after a moment's hesitation.

"Ignore her. She gets jealous when someone new joins our group and steals all the attention." Jasper said with a straight face. Alice laughed, so I guess it was meant to be as a joke.

Esme moved in closer to Carlisle. "Even though Rose doesn't like it, we need to hurry and hide the body."

Carlisle turned to Alice. "Do you see anything?"

"No…which isn't good. My guess is that the wolves might be there already, causing my vision to have holes in it. I think it's better to meet them in the clearing then for them to hunt us here."

"Let us hurry then." Carlisle spoke gravely.

Edward rushed to my side. "Don't worry., we'll protect you the best we can. The wolves won't harm you. Not while we're around." He whispered in my ear.

I was still scared, but I didn't have a fear over Carlisle or Edward's family anymore. My fear was newborn and stronger than my old one. However, Edward was right. I did trust Carlisle now that I talked to him. I'm sure we would have plenty of time to talk, and I could learn more about controlling my thirst. That is, if we could get past dealing with the wolves. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I followed the family out the front door and back towards where my new life began.


	3. Dejavu

I stepped out onto the wooden porch into the crisp night air. My nose was crazy with the scents surrounding me. I could easily pick out my own. My scent was like delicate orange red-tiped roses mixed with autumn air and lavender incense. I could recognize Edward's scent too: honeysuckle, dry summer air, and fresh sunbathed laundry. However, all the other scents were foreign to me. Each step that the other vampires took confused me more as their scents mixed together. There was no definition around me, yet none of the others seemed to be confused. They all just ran towards my scent and disappeared into the forest's edge. Edward stayed with me on the porch.

"Edward." My curiosity called to him. "How do they know what I smell like? I can't tell a single scent apart."

Edward let a small muffled laugh slip from his mouth. "Practice, my friend. Years of practice."

Edward then took my hand and we jumped across the railing of the porch towards the woods. I knew he didn't mean it as a romantic gesture at all, but his hand in mine still made my heart race. I could hear him laugh again as we took some unknown path back to where I came from. Our scents mixed together as we raced past the trees. It was the best smell to ever grace my nose. I couldn't get enough of it. I took deep breaths of it in. My eyes closed in the pleasure of it and a smile broke across my face.

When my eyes opened again, I noticed we were running past the other members of Edward's family. I saw Alice dancing through the woods with Jasper keeping a steady pace beside her.

Alice winked at me and said "Hey Edward! Slow down, I want to talk to our new friend." Edward seemed to take pleasure in the fact that none of his other family members could keep pace with him.

We slowed at Alice's request and her eyes examined my face. "I'm sure that you could guess that I can predict the future." I could tell actually, but it still shocked me a little bit to have her words confirm it. "I do have trouble reading yours. I mean, I could see you coming, and a little bit after that, but once we reach the clearing, my reading goes completely blank."

I said nothing, I was waiting for her to continue. After a few moments of hesitation, I finally said "Well….can you see anything after the clearing? I mean…are we going to be safe?"

She smiled and said "Actually I can, but it's very strange." Her smile faded, and her brows furrowed. She seemed to be struggling on finding the right words to say.

"Tell him." Edward said sternly. His face was very focused as well, staring off into the forest ahead.

"I can see you on the forest floor, but I can't remember who you are." I could barely hear Alice.

"I'm not sure I understand." I whispered back.

"Well after the blackness of the clearing, I seem to have forgotten everything I had done before I got there. I can't remember meeting you at all, but all of this is in the future."

I was completely and utterly confused. "How is that possible? We know each other now. I don't see how you can just forget everything about me." My voice was not loud, even though the frustration was building inside me. My instinctual thoughts were going insane trying to figure the situation out.

"Maybe…the wolves are waiting for us." Her eyes trailed from mine to the back of Edward's head. "Maybe they attack me. Maybe I get so injured that it affects my memory?"

My eyes widened with fear. My head whipped around from Alice's face to Edward's. He still stared ahead, although I knew he could read my fear. Maybe that's why he didn't look at me; he didn't want to have to answer to my fear.

My instincts spoke to me again. They told me that somehow Alice was wrong. Or at least that her theories about the future was wrong. I was pretty sure that the future of her forgetting me was going to be right, but there was no possible way that the wolves would be waiting for us. I took comfort into fooling myself that Alice's theories about the wolves were wrong.

"I wouldn't count on that." Edward spoke to me, trying to erase the tricks I had placed on my own mind. "We're crossing the boarder into their land now. You definitely murdered that hiker on their land. We can get rid of the body, but it's not going to prevent our scents from being scattered into their land. We are going to have to make up a story."

Jasper made his presence known next to Alice. "What exactly are we going to say?" Jasper sounded a little irritated. That any plan would be futile because we were still breaking the rules. He could have even possibly be irritated that they were doing all this for me. Maybe his thoughts agreed with Rosalie.

"I've been thinking on that subject for a while now." Edward begun to explain. "They seem to be understanding to some extent. We could say that we ourselves caught a scent of a vampire roaming nearby, so we followed it to insure the protection of our secrecy. We have to eliminate Vampire threats in our area too, but hopefully more peacefully than the wolves do. However, this confrontation didn't turn out so peacefully after our new 'friend' feasted on a hiker and refused to leave, so we had to dispatch him."

"Well that would normally sound like a good plan, but how are we going to explain away the fact that our family has grown in number?" Jasper sarcastically spat back.

"Family visiting from out of town." Edward smiled at his own joke.

We came to a halt in front of the clearing where my life began. The perfect circle cut out of the forest was illuminated in sunlight. The Cullens and I all stepped slowly into the light, searching for my victim lying completely drenched of life somewhere on the forest floor. I couldn't catch a scent, but the thought of the events pushed the burning back into the throat. The want to feed was slowly leaking back into my brain, stalking each thought and devouring them one by one.

"Edward!" Alice's shrill girly voice broke my concentration. She was knelt by something on the floor. "I think you need to look at this…"

Edward bolted to her side and looked serenely at something. Alice slowly got up at a human pace and handed a large cobalt red book to Edward. He took it gingerly and opened the first page. He studied it for a few minutes, and turned the page. His body jerked with a jolt of discomfort. His brows slowly furrowed with concentration and realization.

"I see…" Edward almost half-whispered to himself. "Aspen." Fear of familiarity rushed through me, as if a school teacher had said it. I knew it was my name… "This is for you."

I walked a human pace to Edward's giving hand. The book looked like a menacing red. I didn't want it, but at the same time I wanted to know what was in it. Edward had pulled my name from it, so it had to have been of importance to me. I gingerly took the book from his hand and opened to the first page. There was a letter written in a very delicate scripture on the first page.

My Dearest Aspen,

Words cannot express my deepest dedication to you. I've loved you in the most secrecy I could manage, but I have failed you completely. I assume that my love for you was too bright to be clouded under a mask. I was never good at hiding in a single location for an extended period. I should have know better, and I apologize for the prolonged pain I may be causing you. For centuries I have hunted humans, feeling no sympathy or pain for those I have killed. That night, however, when I attempted to take your life away, I found myself stuck. You alone awakened my human emotions of affection and wanting to love. My power didn't work on you anyway, so I should have expected you to be different. I let you live for the simple pleasure of watching you experience life. I always watched you from a distance, drowning in my unrequited love. I protected you from unseen dangers, and hurt those that have hurt you. But none of my actions cured the pain of watching you in fear when you turned off the lights at night, afraid to go to sleep. I knew you were afraid of my return, to finish unfinished business. Unfortunately, my second visit to you was just as fearful as the first.

The other ancients finally know of my presence, and I received a warning that my disobedience was going to take its toll. I had known that they had "others" searching for me, but my guard has slipped ever since I met you. They had known of where I was for a while now, and they saw me watching you. They saw me with my pathetic obsession and what I would call love. I had to give you a fighting chance against them, and a chance to protect your family if you were tame enough. I know they would rob you of everything, because seeing you hurt would bring me to my knees. I brought myself the strength to drag you into the woods, far enough from your family and friends, and accomplished the most painful thought in my mind. I turned you into what you have surely now become.

I know that human memory often slips the mind from the pain of turning, so I left you a gentle reminder. I stole your mother's scrapbook and inserted some pictures of my own of you. I want you to remember your past life in the best possible light. You were most certainly different from any other one of your kind that I have met. It was truly an honor to love you with all of myself, even if you never would have known it. Hopefully, we will meet in the next life and you will accept all that I am willing to give. I did not desert you my love. I will be back to claim my purpose for living once again. Once the wall the separates us has been torn down brick by brick, I will be back to build us a new foundation that will last throughout the centuries we will be together.

With all of my being,

A.

I still had no idea what the letter was about. It didn't awaken anything but a hint of a memory within me. A need to remember was growing from the pit of my stomach. I turned the page and saw a single picture of a boy with brown tussled hair at a desk. He was writing something, but had a smile on his face as if he was laughing. I didn't know why a single picture was in the center of an entire page, but underneath a caption read: "This was the only place where you were truly happy." It was written in that same delicate scripture. I just wish I knew who wrote it.

I felt like I knew who that boy was, but the name or the words weren't flowing in my mind. Just a tugging, but my thoughts kept crashing into each other. I lost all sense of focus.

I turned to Edward and showed him the picture. "Who is that?"

Edward instantly gave me an insane look and turned to Alice.

"He hasn't seen a mirror yet, Edward. Remember? There is no way he can know what he looks like."

"You mean…this picture is of me?" Of course it was. This scrapbook is obviously filled with picture of me. It was my personal dedication, but my mind didn't want to accept that. I was not this boy…or maybe, my mind didn't accept it because I no longer was this boy.

I turned the page and saw countless smiling pictures. Each one was with me and a different someone else, all taken by me with a digital camera.

All of a sudden, something clicked. My eyes widened as each human memory flooded my mind. Each told a different crystal clear story. I was reliving every second of my human life in an instant. I stood straight up, my knees locked in place. I dropped the scrapbook on the ground as my eye focus was straight ahead. I couldn't see anything but the broken dam flood of memories in my head. My unnecessary breathing habit lost it's focus and I stopped breathing altogether. A tear escaped my eye and flowed down my face.

Jasper looked shocked as he studied my face. "Impossible…He's actually crying."

Alice rushed to study my face. "Edward, you should really look at this."

Edward joined her. "His eyes…they've turned into a deep chocolate brown color. It must have been his natural before he turned…but this has never happened before. What is going on?"

His slender finger reached out to touch my face out of curiosity. The second it made contact, a high stuttered scream escaped my mouth and shocked the forest around me. I fell onto the forest floor completely exhausted.

I didn't fall asleep, I don't think I could even if I tried, but I felt like I needed to. Every muscle ached from the sudden exhaustion that washed over my body.

"Edward…I can't deal with this pain. Please help me go back to the house." My begging was pathetic, but I was done from all these emotional shocks.

Edward just stared at me with a stunned look on his face.

Alice grabbed his hand and looked at me dead in the eye. She raised her hand and put it to Edward's ear. "How does he know who you are?" She tried to whisper. It did no good, I could still hear here.

"Alice…what are you talking about?" I picked myself off the ground and took two steps forward. They responded and stepped back.

I felt this sweeping pain hit my chest and I flew into the nearest tree that collapsed under the pressure. I landed on the ground and saw Jasper crouching, protecting Alice. His hiss was deep and aggressive.

I had been betrayed by the only thing I had known in this Vampire world. I regained all my human-life pain, and my mind was in constant chaos. I lost all sense of caring, and hoped Jasper would end my life. I didn't understand anything that was happening anymore, but I knew I couldn't deal with anymore pain to my heart.

Edward was beautiful, but his physical wonder could not keep me tied to this Earth. I wanted to disappear. Kill me now, Jasper. Please.

"Jasper, wait!" Edward threw a hand out and gracefully held Jasper back. "His mind has short memories of us. He knows us. I don't know why we can't remember him…but he is an ally. Not an enemy."

The Cullens family lined up and studied my body lying on the forest. I stared back into each and everyone of their faces. I had no idea which step my life was going to take, but I wanted it to be away from pain. I don't know if the Cullens could deliver me an escape. I took another look at Edward's perfect face. I felt that deep drawing to him once again. I felt the single thread of destiny leading me to him once again. I picked my hand off the rustic autumn leaves and reached my sparkling hand towards him, hoping he would help me. Hoping he would save me.


End file.
